GMAD: Reality TV
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: So, a reality TV station decided to broadcast the happenings inside the GMAD base. What drama occurs? Or is it all just madness? rated for safety
1. intro scene

Disclaimer! I only own the plot and my OC´s

* * *

Intro Scene:

(Immagine Fallout boys Immortal playing in the background.)

 _Narrator:_ Welcome to the Lair of GMAD. Home to the multiverses most powerful human beings. And also home to a bunch of superpowered teenage dragon riders.

*Camera zooms into the common area of the GMAD lair.*

*Laural and Katiana are looking at a gemstone of some sort.*  
*Zilla and Star are arguing over something*

*Pan back to Laural and Katana, who are now sparring with their keyblades.*

 _Narrator:_ As well as the home to multiple supernatural happenings.

*We watch as Laural has Twilight drawn and is fighting off a bunch of heartless solo.*

*Screen pans over to Zilla and Mage teaming up to fight off a swarm of Nightmares and Unvered.*

 _Narrator:_ We have been permitted by the leader of GMAD to film their day-to-day activities. However, we are not permitted to follow the GMAD members and Guardians on missions. And we are not allowed to film meetings, and in certain areas of the lair for confidential reasons.

 _Narrator:_ Welcome to possibly the strangest reality TV program there is to date. Where no one is acting for the cameras, and everything recorded is live, and no use of green screen.

 _Narrator:_ We feel indebted to add a few warnings: Beware of bad singing, nerds being nerds, and the occasional graphic imagery. Viewer description is advised during these scenes.


	2. episode 1

Disclaimer! I only own the plot and my OC´s

* * *

The opening to Breakaway is playing in the background on an iPod and Laural and Star are singing along to it, badly out of tune.

¨Grew up in a small town.¨ Laural sang with the iPod.

¨And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window.¨ Star sang.

¨Dreamin' of what could be.¨

¨And if I'd end up happy¨

¨We would pray.¨ The girls harmonized together.

¨Trying hard to reach out¨ Star sang.

¨But when I tried to speak out.¨ Laural sang

¨Felt like no one could hear me.¨

¨Wanted to belong here But-¨

¨something felt so wrong here

¨So We´d pray

we could breakaway!

We´ll spread our wings, and we´ll learn how to fly! We´ll

do what it takes till we touch the sky!¨

¨And I'll make a wish." Star took lead once again.

¨Take a chance¨ Laural sang

¨Make a change.¨

¨And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun¨ Both girls harmonized.

¨But I won't forget all the ones that I love.¨ Laural sang

¨I'll take a risk.¨ Star

¨Take a chance¨

¨Make a change¨

¨And breakaway!¨

¨Want to feel the warm breeze sleep, under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean, Get on board a fast train, Travel on a jet plane, Faraway And breakaway¨ Star harmonized.

¨I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly.¨ Laural

¨I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.¨ Star

¨And we´ll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway!¨ Both girls

¨Out of the darkness and into the sun!¨ Star

¨I won't forget all the ones that I love.¨ Laural

¨I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change¨ Star

¨And breakaway¨ Both

¨Buildings with a hundred floors, Swinging 'round revolvin' doors, Maybe we don't know where they take us, But gotta keep movin' on.¨ Both

¨Movin' on¨ Laural

¨Fly away¨ Star

¨Breakaway¨ laural

¨I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly¨ Star

¨Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye.¨ Laural

¨We gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change.¨ Both

¨And breakaway.¨ Star

¨Out of the darkness and into the sun.¨ Laural

¨But I won't forget the place I come from¨ Star

¨I gotta take a risk,¨ Laural

¨take a chance, make a change.¨ Star

¨And breakaway.¨ Laural

¨Breakaway¨

¨Breakaway.¨

The song ended, and both girls started giggling. ¨Dang, you're a good singer, Star.¨ Laural complimented her fellow guardian.

¨Why thank you.¨

* * *

Katiana heard Laural and Star giggling, and decided to jump scare them. ¨Guess who´s back from the Islands guys!¨ She exclaimed loudly.

Laural and Star jumped in surprise. Not expecting her to be back so soon.

¨Katiana! What the heck!¨ Laural exclaimed. Katiana snickered.

¨I heard you two singing.¨ Kat explained. ¨By the way, there's a meeting in a few minutes, were expected to be there. And on time as well.¨ Laural groaned.

¨Don´t remind me...¨

* * *

¨Where are those stupid scales?¨ Laural asked herself. She was looking through some of her drawers in her GMAD lair room, looking for... something.

A knock on her door startled the burnet guardian, causing her to jump up in surprise. ¨Laural, what are you doing in there?¨

¨Ah, um, nothing Zilla!¨ The Guardian of Band Life called out.

¨Riiiiight. I´m sure it´s ´nothing´¨ Zilla replied.

¨Alright, I´m making something for Nightshade´s saddle, and I cannot find the scales that I saved.¨

¨What scales?¨

¨Scales that have fallen off of Nightshade. I´m making a piece that will help it stay on straight while where out flying, and when we break the sound barrier.¨ Laural explained.

¨Maybe I can help you look for them.¨

¨No thanks, Zilla.¨

Laural´s hand brushed over a plastic bag as she nearly lost her balance. ¨Huh?¨ She asked. She looked at what her hand had felt. It was a bag of black and silver dragon scales.

¨YES! FOUND THEM!¨She exclaimed excitedly while victoriously holding the bag in the air.

Nightshade looked up from her resting spot in her rider's room. Curious about why her rider was so excited, noticing the bag of black and silver scales she understood why her rider was so excited.

* * *

 _ **AN: Soooo sorry this took so long to upload! I've been busy with life, and massive writer's block, and lack of access to my laptop...**_


	3. episode 2

_**DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! AND MY OC'S!  
**_ _ **ANY AND ALL RESEMBLANCE TO ANY OTHER PROPERTIES ARE NOT MINE AND BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**  
_

* * *

Laural: *Is packing up Nightshade's saddle bag.* Okay, let's see... *Rummages through bag* YEP! I've got everything!

*There is a knock on her door. Laural jumps in surprise, she opens the door and Katrina is at her door.*

Kat: What are you doing, Laural?

Laural: Solo mission, don't worry. It's an easy one I should be back by the end of the week.

Kat: Uh-uh. Last time you said that you ended up with a frantic Nightshade returning to the lair with you severely injured.

Laural: Katriana... I was new to GMAD then. I didn't know what I was doing.

Kat: *Sighs.* Fine.

* * *

*We switch scenes from Laural and Kat to Zilla and his brother looking over... something.*

Mage: I'm stumped, I can't figure this one out.

Zilla: Hmmm, I think I know someone who knows what this is... but she's hard AF to get into contact with.

Mage: Who are you talking about?

Zilla you'll find out soon enough. Also, NO CAMERAMEN FOLLOWING! I swear to everything worth anything!

Camera crew: Alright! *Snickering.*

Camera guy 1: And we agreed to this job because?

Camera guy 2: I wouldn't be able to tell you.

Camera guy 3: The pay is worth it.

Camera guy 1: Eh, true enough.

* * *

Laural: *Is outside getting ready for takeoff to leave for her mission.*

*From the distance, a voice is heard calling out to her.*

Laural: Huh? *looks around confused, as no one was supposed to know about her leaving except for Kat.*

?: You dropped this. *Hands her a Pokeball.* 

Laural: *Smiles.* I can't forget Silver. Thanks, Kat.

Kat: No problem!

Laural: *Takes the Pokeball, and tosses it out in the air.* COME ON OUT, SILVER! *A shiny Eevee comes out of the Pokeball.*

Silver: Vee! Eevee! *Hops onto Laural's shoulder.*

Laural: *laughs* Hey bud, come on, we've got a mission to do. 

* * *

_**AN: Well, here's the next episode I'm trying to mix humor with pretty much everything else. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **ALso, Silver, the Shiny Eevee is a reference to a RP that I did with a friend.**_


	4. episode 3

Narrator: it's been a week since the last episode, and true to Laural's promises to Katrina, she's back, although she's been acting rather- strange ever since her return.

*with Kat and Zilla.*

Kat: I wonder what's going on Laural?

Zilla: Yeah, she's been acting weird lately.

laural:*Sneaking around in the background, Silver by her side, and Nightshade nowhere to be found.* *Whispering to silver* Can you go distract those two for me Silver?

Silver: *Chirrps in response* *Goes and distracts Kat and Zilla*

Laural:*Sneaks out of the room*

Kat:*absentmindedly petting Silver* I still think she's planning something, Zilla.

Zilla: I partly agree with that theory, but Laural hasn't been acting this reclusive since she joined a few years ago.

Kat: Hmmm- now that you point it out, I agree with that, but why is she being so reclusive? She knows were a family- right? 

* * *

*screen shifts to Laural's room, Nightshade is laying down on a pile of old sheets, within a pile of other things seemingly thrown about randomly and Laural is searching through her drawers for something*

Laural:*Under her breath* Where is it? I know I hid it in this drawer somewhere. *she digs around for a bit longer, and something catches her eyes* Found it, thank god it's still safe!

*Camera zooms into what she's holding, and it appears to be a charm of some sort. A circle with the symbol of Posiden, Artemis and Athena. Laural pockets the small charm in her saddlebag and motions for nightshade to let her on.*

Laural: We need to get going Nightshade. *Turns to the camera crew* And please don't follow me- I don't want to be held responsible for any injuries.

* * *

Laural: *Calls for Silver* Silver! We need to go now! 

Silver:Vee?

Laural: I'll explain later. *Grabs silver's pokeball* Return. *A red beam of light absorbs the small Eevee's figure, and Eevee is gone.*  
Nightshade: *Warbles*  
Laural: I know, Nightshade, I don't like it either.


End file.
